A Melody At Dawn
by Angels-Gift
Summary: Summary: OneShot Zane goes down to the docks to meet with a soft voice and a new girl, or is she?


A Melody At Dawn

by Angels-Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or ' Promise Land '

Summary: One-Shot Zane goes down to the docks to meet with a soft sweet voice and a new girl, or is she?

The night skies covered with stars and the moon glowed brightly with a welcoming glow. It a few weeks after the start of school and top student, Zane Truesdale walked down the path to the lighthouse as he tried to clear his head. ' Another year, another bunch of idiots entering Obelisk Blue. Why are half of the students there anyway? Most are annoying snobs and barely any of them have any dueling skills. Their parents must have bought their kid's places. Might as well head for the lighthouse.'

As he walked closer to the docks, the night air bit at him, but he didn't care, he was used to it. Getting closer to the docks, he noticed a figure sitting at the edge of the platform. Judging by the person, he decided she was a girl, and an Obelisk Blue. Walking closer to the silent girl, Zane made sure that he was silent all the way.

Zane was about to say something when he stopped himself short. He was still pretty far from the girl, but he was near enough to see her features. She had a long mane of shiny black hair and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. She had a small smile on her face and Zane, noticing with shock, that she wasn't wearing any jacket or sweater to protect herself from the cold. The air was colder near the lighthouse, but she didn't seem to care that she was in a sleeveless blouse and short skirt. The loose of sleeves revealed pale, creamy white skin on her face, arms and legs.

The girl smiled serenely at the open sea before her and opened her mouth to reveal a soft, sweet voice.

_**Mystery Girl:**_ _Ooki na tabi ni deyou taiyou to kaze no kanata he_

_Kitto chizu ni wa nai rakuen no DOA wo hiraite_

_' She's singing. I wonder what the song mens,' thought Zane. ' She's good, very good.'_

_Kono sekai ni kimi ga umareta asa shukufuku no kane ga natta_

_Tatta hitotsu takaramono wo daite hito wa umarete kuru_

_Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni nagareru Dear My Songs_

_Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite_

_Donna chizu ni mo nai yakusoku no basho he_

_Ai fureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete_

_Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara... waratte_

The song continued, the small smile on her lips grew wider. ' I wonder who she is. I've never really noticed her here before. Maybe she's new.'

_Mienai kedo takaramono wa itsumo kokoro no oku ni aru_

_Ano hi no kimochi wo wasurenaide kokoro ni hirogaru Dear My Place_

_Kibou no kane ga hibiku unmei no tobira hiraite_

_Kitto tadoritsukeru saigo no rakuen_

_Kanashimi no ame ga tsudzuku sonna hi mo oyogitsudzukeru_

_Zutto mune no oku de shinjite kitanda... jibun wo_

' She doesn't seem that new though. Maybe she transferred or something.' Suddenly, in the horizen, the sun began to rise, and with it, its light. The sunlight peeked through at hit the girl, her smile lighting up. Her eyes sparkled brightly and she began to sing a little louder. Zane caught sight of the sunrise and his widened a little in surprise when he saw the girl singing. He didn't know her, but he really wanted to meet her now.

_Niji no mukou ni ashita ga umareru oto ga shitara..._

_Bokura wa tabi no tochuu taiyou no kuni wo mezashite_

_Donna chizu ni mo nai yakusoku no basho he_

_Ai fureta monogatari wo hateshinai mirai ni kaete_

_Kitto ironna yume kanaete yuku kara... waratte_

_Kibou no kane ga hibiku unmei no tobira hiraite_

_Kitto tadoritsukeru saigo no rakuen_

_Kanashimi no ame ga tsudzuku sonna hi mo oyogitsudzukeru_

_Zutto mune no oku de shinjite kitanda... jibun wo_

The song ended softly but clearly as the singer smiled broadly at the ocean before her. The sun reflected in her sapphire eyes as she closed them and took a large breath of air. Zane decided that now what the best time to make himself known. The girl froze when she heard clapping from behind her. ' Did I sing too loudly?' she thought.

She turned her head to see the top student, 3rd year Obelisk Blue Zane Truesdale a few feet behind her, clapping and staring at her head on. Her eyes widened and she froze in horror. " You sang really well," Zane said. The girl's frozen face was replaced with a new emotion, and it wasn't happiness. It was an emotion Zane wasn't expecting at all. She looked sad, and confused but her eyes widened even more when Zane started to step closer to her. Standing up suddenly, she started to run, to fast for Zane to catch her. " Wait!"

The girl just ran faster, toward the Obelisk Girl's Dorms, a place where a boy couldn't go. ' I might as well ask Alexis who she after class.'

After class that day, a bang sounded the halls and the sound of a fall of many books and papers followed after it. Bastion, a 1st year Ra Yellow, looked up to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes rubbing her arm. " I'm sorry, I guess I was in too much of a hurry to see. I'm sorry," he said, getting up. Dusting off his clothes, he extended an arm to her. " Bastion Misawa."

The girl smiled and took the offered hand. " Jolie ( Jo-lee )," she answered simply. Bastion began bending over to pick up his papers, Jolie helped him. Looking over one of the papers, she spoke to him. " This equation's wrong. X is suppose to be 144, not 134. You forgot to carry."

Bastion took the paper offered to him. " Your right! Thank you," he said. Jolie smiled as he waved. " I need to get to the library. See you around!"

Jolie watched as he left and turned back to the books she abandoned on the ground, bending down to pick them up.

Zane was walking down the hall when he heard the loud burst of sound and walked faster to see what happened. Before him was Bastion Misawa, 1st year Ra Yellow and one of his little brother, Syrus Truesdale's friends. The person next to him what the girl from last night. Around them was a bunch of papers and books. " Hi Zane," greeted a voice from behind.

Zane turned to see Alexis Rhodes, 2nd year Obelisk Blue and one of his best friends. " Hello Alexis. What are you doing here?"

" Same as you, I guess. I heard the noise so I came here to check it out," she replied.

Zane turned to face her, remembering the girl from last night. " Do you know who that girl is, next to Bastion?"

Alexis turned to look at the girl. Long black hair, blue eyes, she rang a bell but what was her name? " Yeah, I know who she is, but I can't remember her name. Give me a minute." Searching through her brain, she finally found it. " Yeah, I remember. She's Jolie Menson. 3rd year Obelisk Blue and really quiet. She's a loner so I don't know her that well, but I think she might be in one of your classes. I can also tell you that she was a Ra for the last two years, but moved up this year. There's nothing else I can tell you about her because she doesn't really talk to anyone, but she's smart. Smarter than most people in this school," supplied Alexis, watching Jolie correct Bastion. " I have to meet Jasmin and Mindy, catch you later!"

With that, she left, and so did Bastion, leaving only Zane himself and the girl before him, Jolie Menson. Bending over to pick up her books, she noticed someone else help her. " Thank you," she said. Her head turned up to meet the eyes of Zane Truesdale. Her eyes widened a fraction.

" Hello," said Zane, handing her the books he picked up. She took them back with a greatful nod. " Zane Truesdale."

Jolie looked at him for a second and allowed a small smile to grace her face. " Jolie Menson."

" Your last name seems farmiliar."

Jolie looked at him with a little surprise. " Really? Well thank you, Zane, for helping me."

She was about to leave when he called out after her. " Wait." She turned around, with a confused look on her face. He looked at her. " Was it you at the lighthouse last night?" She blushed a little and nodded. " What song were you singing?"

" Promise Land," she said.

" Then why did you run?"

She looked a little hurt as she stared down at the floor. Nobody was around and students were either at their dorms or eating. " Well, a lot of people like to tease me. And bully me. I thought you might too," she said

" Well, I'm not like most people. Do we share any classes?" Zane asked.

Jolie looked up and stared at his strangely. She smiled a little and laughed. " I'm in all of your classes," she said. Zane stared at her, eyebrows raised. " I know, you don't notice me. Most people don't. Your friend, Alexis Rhodes, she's nice. But most of the other Obelisks don't really care about me, so I don't talk to them. I'll see you in class tomarrow. Bye!"

She gave a short wave and Zane nodded. She headed down the hall, carry her stack of books. Zane looked after her and made his way back to his dorm. ' She's not like most Obelisks. I suppose I'll see her later then. Maybe she is as smart as Alexis said. But a bigger question is, how does she duel,' thought Zane as he entered his dorm. He layed there for a second and a picture of the girl appeared in his mind. ' And the biggest question is why do I keep thinking about her?'

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, that was a short one-shot. I'm planning to write this out as a full story but it depends if people like it. Trust me, there is much more to that girl than I write in this story. What's her deck type? I'm in the process of making up all the cards! How smart is she? You'll see. Is she like most Obelisks? I made it clear, people! Does she like Zane? Find out if I post the story!

For now, please read and review! Bye people!


End file.
